Turbo's Fine but Not
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: saw a picture of turbo in straightjacket and couldn't help be a little inspired. The ending is up to you. I don't want to make it so I'm letting you're mind wonder and make it yourself. Felix is in it. and If you interperate it correctly I guess it's Turbo x Felix. but you can also read it regularly as a story too. Enjoy!


Turbo had just got out of the mad house. Good thing too, there's no good for a crazy asylem in Game central. But then again, where was he to go now? His game and other games weren't available. So after a lonely day in game central and closing time came, He visited an old friend, or game he still knew. It wasn't a racing game or a new shooting game. Just an old classic: Fix it Felix Jr.

He knew he ended up scaring Felix out of his wits, but hey knowing Felix he'll try to be homely and welcoming. Ralph on the other hand, was a bit more unpredictable. But he supposed it was better than just wondering aimlessly.  
So when he arrived at the docking station inside Fix it Felix Jr's, he was surprised to see that there were a lot more houses he'd remembered. There was no longer just one penthouse and a pile of bricks, but a whole street of them. Turbo looked around in slight confusion, but kept silent. For the majority of the houses weren't lit up. The original penthouse only had a few lights lit. Where was Ralph? Probably wondering in and out of games. His best bet to find his old "friend" was the top floor of the penthouse. It was his game after all….for now.

"It was so weird seeing everything deserted" Felix thought as he looked out his window. Everyone had gone to Pacman's game for the night. It was a party! Even Ralph went. But for some reason he'd decided not to go. There'd been a lot of those lately. I guess he needed the quiet for once. Things weren't going well with his wife. He'd find her argueing with him more than anything. So when he heard the elevator ding he was surprised. "who could that be" he mumbled to himself solftly. Next he saw the nob turn, when whoever realized I was locked they knocked. Felix questioned the possibilities in his mind. 'Ralph? Nah… maybe Gene?'  
He opened the door and to his dismay he found Turbo grinning at him. "Hello Felix, how've you been?"  
Felix nearly leaped 5 feet back if he hadn't stopped himself. He tried to relax and stay calm. It was along time since he'd head that voice, that slimey slippery snake of a voice. As far as anybody knew, there wasn' having a normal conversation with Turbo without him saying turbotastic.  
Felix glanced up and down the hallway, but turbo was still waiting for an answer, by now his face calm and collected with an almot normal smile at felix. Awkwardly Felix smiled back and practically said through his teeth,"G-Good, and you?" He put his hand over his mouth remembering that was the worst thing to even ask. Eyes afraid with fear what he might do, but it was all no worry once Turbo replied with a shrug, "fine." Hi smile had faded.  
Felix removed his hand from his own mouth and blinked in mass confusion, that always set turbo off. What…happened? What'd they do in that asylem? He looked turbo up and down a brief moment as another silence grew. He believed it was safe. "Well alright then, h-how bout you come on in"  
Turbo walked past him with another smile of his. Something wasn't right but Felix didn't notice. Turbo followed Fit It closely, waiting for the right time to strike, But then Felix turned around. A bit shocked at how close they were. "U-um so how was your first day out?" Turbo merely blinked. The doors finally closing on their own.  
The room seemed different now, with a different vibe of loneliness that Felix never really felt feeling was something more vile, and terrible, as if something wasn't thrown out in a while and it was rotton. The feeling that shouldn't be there, or you should leave because of it. But the feeling of the room stayed there, hanging in the air. It was just him and Turbo. The room was so big which made Turbo's voice echo eventhough his tone was normal, "We have unfinished business Felix."  
'Oh my, Oh no oh no oh no oh no!' the words echoing in his mind. But he only managed to reply back "What do ya mean? …unfinished business?" Turbo just looked felix in the eyes, grinning his old grin.


End file.
